Fifty Four
by xPinnk-Butterflyyx
Summary: Fifty Four Short Ambreigns One-Shots.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Thank you Tumblr for the prompts!**_

 _ **Short Ambreigns One-Shots**_

 _ **Prompt One: "It wouldn't be the first time you broke a promise"**_

* * *

Dean wondered backstage, his mind racing away with thoughts that shouldn't be there, his heart beating too loudly, his body aching.. Speaking of aching Dean's thoughts wonder about his best friend, his only friend, Roman. He'd actually done the same thing Seth did when he betrayed them, he hit Roman with a steel chair in the back, he never saw it coming (both times that is) How is Dean going to explain that to him? He'd never meant to hit Roman really, he just wanted to win by any means necessary, but when did that mean he'd break promises to Roman?

It's not like he can turn the clock back and make it disappear, Roman may have won the match, he might have a smile on his face, but underneath all that Dean knows Roman.

His Roman.

As he enters the locker room, he knows Roman will be there- he always is, Roman isn't pacing, he isn't doing anything really just sitting there,staring blankly into space.

 _"Roman.."_ His name comes out of Dean's mouth weakly,almost a plea, there's a hint of desperation there, a willingness for Roman to look at him, to talk to him. Roman lets out a small chuckle, and to be honest it scared Dean, because Roman wasn't the calm guy, he's the hot head, the guy who strikes first asks questions later kinda guy, so him chuckling as his gaze finally meets Dean's scares the lunatic fringe.

It's as if he's taking a page out his book.

 _"I, Um"_ Dean doesn't know quite where to start other than by saying, _"I'm sorry"_ an apology he knows he should make, when Roman stands up, he towers over Dean slightly and before that's never scared Dean until Roman's eyes have no love in them, just hurt and betrayal a mirror image of the night Seth betrayed them, the same night Dean promised he'd never hurt Roman that way, that he'd never hurt Roman like Seth did, that he'd always have Roman's back.

That it would be him and Roman against the world.

When really it was Roman always doing the helping and standing by Dean's side when he needs it, Dean promised not to be like Seth, but look where we are now.

 _"It wouldn't be the first time you broke a promise…"_ Roman says glaring at Dean before scooping up his gym bag and leaving Dean alone in the cold, empty locker room.

* * *

 ** _A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you Tumblr for the prompts!**_

 _ **Short Ambreigns One-Shots**_

 _ **Prompt One: "You know how I feel about Birthdays"**_

* * *

December 7th, is just like any other day.

Well that is if you Dean anyway, he doesn't do birthdays not even when he was young, his parents never cared and he never had any real friends to help him celebrate.

Whatever, no big deal.

Not like he cared anyway.

But this morning was different, Dean had been woken up by his own moans, it takes him a split second to realize why he's moaning, he looks down and groans louder than he wanted to, raven hair blocking his view of his partner's face who currently has his lips locked around his throbbing member, he lets out a low whine the second his partner releases him with a pop, who smirks up at him, _"Happy Birthday Babe"_ Roman says as he makes his way back towards the head of the bed, to kiss Dean softly on the lips..

 _"You know how I feel about birthdays"_ Dean says expressionlessly as he meets Roman's brown eyes finally, Dean wasn't lying, just because Dean had Roman now it didn't change his mind, he didn't like his birthday..

 _"Seemed like you were enjoying yourself a minute ago"_ Roman says a smug grin on his face, _"Just admit it, I won't tell anyone babe"_ Roman carries on teasingly, much to Dean's chagrin, _"Shut up Reigns, you're the one normally begging me for it"_ Dean says pushing at Roman's broad shoulder weakly, not in a real effort to push the larger man away anyway.

 _"But today, that was you, you think I didn't hear that whine you made baby boy?"_ Roman says in a low voice and for whatever reason it makes Dean tingle, the only real friend he'd ever had, the only one he'll ever need and that makes Dean smile.

His hand softly strokes Roman's hair out of his face, Roman looks at his quizzically, _"You alright babe?"_ Roman asks him and all Dean can do is smile before pulling the most important person in the world closer to him, _"Thank you"_ Dean says, allowing his hand to trail over Roman's chest, _"For what?"_ Roman breaking Dean out of his thoughts, Dean just looks up at Roman, he can feel his face blushing the way Roman watches him, _"For making me enjoy my birthday"_ He says as he pulls away dropping his head to Roman's broad chest below him, listening to his heart beating and that's when Dean realized he'd been lying to himself.

In reality all that Dean needs to have a better birthday than he'd ever had before is Roman Reigns (any maybe, just maybe that incredibly skillful mouth of his)

* * *

 ** _A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you Tumblr for the prompts!**_

 _ **Short Ambreigns One-Shots**_

 _ **Prompt: "You can't ask me to do that!"**_

* * *

 _"Leave"_ A simple word, a simple request, a singular word breaking the man who it was aimed at, he stands with his World Heavy Weight Championship title belt on his right shoulder, as he paced behind his other half who was sitting on the locker room floor, surrounded by a broken plant pot, dirt and a dead Mitch.

You ask who Mitch is?

Mitch is a rare fictus who Dean got for his set of his new talk-show segment Ambrose Asylum, which Shane McMahon had given Dean only for that to be taken away by Stephanie McMahon and awarded Chris Jericho his Talk Is Jericho segment back.

 _"Roman, did you hear me I told you to leave"_ Dean says his voice rougher than last time he spoke, the tears causing this roughness to his voice, inside it was tearing Roman apart, Dean wasn't the emotional one of them it has always been him,this was new territory for him.

 _"You can't ask me to do that!"_ Roman says as calmly as he can, as he sits down beside the younger man _"Dean, I can't leave you like this, please look at me"_ Roman pleads with Dean, who eventually slowly turns this head to his right to look at the long haired man who sat next to him, Dean's eyes are red and puffy,his face blotchy and red- all telltale signs to indicate the man had been crying.

 _"Dean, Mitch wouldn't want you to be sad"_ Roman says, internally he's laughing about how a plant can have feelings but externally he has to be strong for Dean, tell the man beside him wants to hear. He knows this is important to Dean even as ridiculous as it seems to him.

Everyone values different things.

The world is lonely unless you have someone to share it with.

When Dean cries over Mitch and Roman holds him close, it's the way it started so long ago, just them against the world.

* * *

 ** _A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thank you Tumblr for the prompts!**_

 _ **Short Ambreigns One-Shots**_

 _ **Prompt: "Oh, you scared me!"**_

* * *

Roman was trying to forget the world and wash his hair, as it happened.

You are asking yourself when what happened?

It all happened in a blink of an eye, he felt someone urgently rushing into the shower place and touch him, needing his attention and it startled him as he had just finished washing his hair, it was covering his face.

With a hand to his chest he managed to mumble out the words, _"Oh, you scared me!"_ As his eyes moved to take in the sight of the man in front of him, his hair messed up, his hands dirty, a smirk plastered to his face as he meets his gaze.

 _"Sorry Princess, I didn't mean to"_ Comes his response, as he tucks himself into Roman's arms, as close to his body as he could get, as the water drips over both him and Roman.

 _"What are you doing?"_ Roman asks his friend, partner in crime Dean Ambrose, as he studies the smaller man for a brief moment, before they both hear a loud voice echoing around the shower area.

 _"Ambrose, I swear to God when I find you I am going to kill you"_ Roman knew that voice anywhere, it was the other member of their unit, Seth Rollins.

Roman looks at Dean questioningly, as Dean rushes to take his clothes off and throwing them outside of the shower cubicle they are in, as the voice gets closer.

 _"Help me please?_ " Dean says quietly causing Roman to chuckle, as he picks Dean up, the smaller man hanging off and around him like a spider monkey, as he bites into Roman's caramel covered flesh.

 _"Dean!"_ Roman hisses at him and Dean grins back at him.

They both hear an annoying groan of defeat outside of the shower, _"Don't tell me you to are fucking in there!"_ Seth sounds annoyed.

 _"So what if we are Sethie!"_ Dean says teasingly.

 _"You can't hide behind Roman forever, I know you mixed up my dye bottle Dean, I look like a gone off lemon!"_ Seth's voice comes out in a high pitched whine.

 _"Seth, if you don't leave I will make you look like a plum"_ Roman says seriously, he was naked, wet and has his boyfriend wrapped around him, he didn't have time for Seth right now as he looks at Dean and smirks smugly.

There is silence for a minute, they actually think Seth has gone, so Roman leans in to capture Dean's lips softly.

 _"Oh, haha very funny Roman, with your threats! I hate you guys!_ " Seth says huffing,

 _"Love you too Sethie"_ The two other members of The Shield reply, laughing as they hear Seth huffing and mumbling under his breath as he storms off leaving them in peace.

* * *

 ** _A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thank you Tumblr for the prompts!**_

 _ **Short Ambreigns One-Shots**_

 _ **Prompt: "you're jealous, aren't you?"**_

* * *

Roman has been quiet, a little bit too quiet for Dean's liking, he knows Roman isn't normally like this, so there is something wrong, just Dean doesn't know what. Roman had a great night, he finally had some cheers in the crowd, had a great match and he looked amazing while doing it, Dean can't help but take it just how beautiful Roman is, this man is far too good for him and Dean knows it, but he'll be damned if he's giving Roman up ever.

Even if Roman is being mardy.

Roman is driving their rental car again, the silence in the car is deafening and Dean hates it, he slips his hand to cover Roman's, the one resting on his leg, Dean feels Roman tense up he's sure of it, but he doesn't let it deter him from getting what he wants.

 _"Baby"_ Dean almost purrs as he looks over at Roman, who's focus remains on the road, he doesn't even turn his head to acknowledge what Dean has said, this causes Dean to scowl and he yanks his hand way from on top of Roman's and stares out of the window for the rest of the car journey.

When they finally reach the hotel, Roman gets out of the car as soon as he switches off the engine, and gets his bag from the trunk before walking into the hotel lobby area as Dean trails behind him. Dean's wondering what he did that was so bad to make Roman ignore him like this?

Dean pushes past Roman to enter their shared room first muttering something about taking a shower as he watches Roman sit on one of the two beds in the room, he doesn't say anything, doesn't acknowledge him, not even a hum or a grunt.

Dean tries to calm down and rationally think about what happened during the day to make Roman behave like this, and then it clicks in his head.

That fucking stupid light up jacket.

Chris Jericho is a dick!

Dean sneaks out of the bathroom area, quietly taking a special item out of his bag as he finds Roman scowling at the television as he watches Dean himself appear on the screen in Chris Jericho's fucking light up jacket.

 _"You're jealous, aren't you?"_ Dean asks smirking.

 _"No"_ Roman says not taking his eyes off the television screen.

 _"I'm calling bullshit"_ Dean says raising his voice, the anger rising within him.

 _"Whatever"_ Roman huffs turning the television set off.

 _"Roman look at me"_ Dean says softly, stepping forward towards the bed where Roman was still sitting, _"I couldn't exactly go out there dressed like this now could I? We've give Vince another heart attack"_ Dean says, as he sits on Roman's lap, Roman finally gives him the smile he's been waiting all night for, the one that lights up a room, the one that makes Dean know they are going to be ok.

 _"Ok, fine I don't like you wearing other guys clothes"_ Roman says, taking in Dean's appearance fully, as his hands slip underneath the hoody black dean is wearing.

 _"Only yours right?"_ Dean laughs as he kisses Roman gently.

 _"Damn right, you look hot in my hoodies"_ Roman says before diving in to kiss Dean again, this time it wasn't gentle, it was a hungry, all consuming, possessive passionate kiss.

* * *

 ** _A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thank you Tumblr for the prompts!**_

 _ **Short Ambreigns One-Shots**_

 _ **Prompt: "You really... That's not exactly meant to be eaten"**_

* * *

As Roman sat across from his boyfriend Dean, he didn't know whether he should laugh about what Dean has just done or not.

They were at the new swanky restaurant that had open just under a couple of weeks ago around the corner from Dean's place in Ohio, Roman was the one who wanted to try it out, when he first mentioned it, Dean rolled his eyes as much as he denied it, he did, he thought Roman was too posh for him, too good for him and this was why he liked nice things and Dean didn't really see the appeal.

Roman's lips curled at the edges into a smile as he watched Dean look at the red decorative flower petal on his plate before he pops it in his mouth, _"You really… That's not meant to be eaten"_ Roman couldn't help but laugh at the sight in front of him.

" _Why?"_ Dean asks curiously before carrying on, moving closer to Roman and whispering, _"Am I going to die?"_ There was actually a hint of concern in his voice.

Such a drama queen Roman thinks in his head before responding.

" _No you idiot, I meant it was for decoration babe"_ Roman says, his hand coming to rest on top of Dean's reassuringly giving it a small squeeze.

" _Oh, I knew that"_ Dean says shrugging his shoulders casually, before meeting his boyfriends gaze across the table to find Roman smirking at him.

" _Shut up"_ Dean says jokingly, pulling his hand away from Roman's grasp.

" _Didn't say anything babe"_ Roman says casually as he starts eating his steak, shaking his head at his boyfriends tomfoolery.

* * *

 ** _A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thank you Tumblr for the prompts!**_

 _ **Short Ambreigns One-Shots**_

 _ **Prompt: "This is my favourite song!"**_

* * *

Dean always comes up with the most random things on their car journeys when they are travelling from town to town, it doesn't bother Roman it always puts a smile on his face like when he randomly starts singing things like _"Catherine Zeta-Jones..."_ out on nowhere, which happens quite a few times if Roman is being honest.

An unfamiliar song comes on one of the radio stations and it's weird how immediately Dean starts singing along, to the song that Roman has no idea what it is.

" _Oh I heard you were trouble"_ He turns to face Roman as he's singing, _"And you heard I was trouble"_ At this point Roman starts a little chuckle as Dean carries on singing.

" _But your name is a wave washing over me, no games just a slave to you totally"_ And it's the intense stare he gives Roman as he sings the line, it sends shivers down Roman's spine.

Clearing his throat he meets Dean's gaze again, his baby blue's shining in the moonlight, _"How do you know this song?"_ He asks his voice comes out smaller, quieter than his normal voice, so much less intimidating than usual, Dean snorts, his fingertips tracing over Roman's larger hand.

" _This is my favourite song!"_ Dean says in a loud, obnoxious voice, probably trying to annoy Roman, until Dean says something in a muffled quiet voice but Roman definitely heard what his boyfriend has just said, _"And it reminds me of us..."_

" _Dean Ambrose, the Romantic, who knew?"_ Roman jokes, and his gets him a hard punch in his arm,but Roman still finds a smile permanently attached to his lips as he replays what Dean had just said in his head.

* * *

 ** _A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Thank you Tumblr for the prompts!**_

 _ **Short Ambreigns One-Shots**_

 _ **Prompt: "You're so drunk"**_

* * *

It's late in the evening, after the shows have come to a close, the European tour has come to an end and there's only one person he wants to see, it has been twelve fucking days, twelve long fucking days without Roman. Dean wishes he didn't need to see Roman, didn't need the man that stole his heart so many years ago, even if he denies it to anyone who will listen, including Roman himself, they have had the conversation and Dean can't help but deny he has any feelings for Roman that have any romantic connotations, because Dean doesn't do feelings, Dean doesn't do needing anyone, Dean can't have a happy ending because he doesn't deserve one and Roman does.

Every story has a hero and every story has a villain and the reality is Roman is an angel and Dean is the Devil and they shouldn't mix together, but for some reason they do.

They say opposites attract right?

As Dean sits at the bar downing another shot, another whiskey, anything he can get his hands on to drown out the noise.

All Dean keeps hearing is Chris Jericho's voice in the back of his head, telling him to get down on his knees and the way he said he knows Dean will do it for him. Dean shakes his head, all he can think about it there is one man he'd do it for and it certainly isn't Chris frikkin' Jericho that's for sure.

 _"That bastard thinks I'd get down on my knees for him, he's such a dick!"_ Dean fumes, as yet another shot of some unnamed liquor passes his lips.

Deans agitated anyone from a mile away can see it, his hands clammy, his fingers drumming against he bar top, his legs bouncing.

Dean scowls as he thinks back to Roman and the last conversation they had, back in Roman's hotel room, Roman joking and asking Dean if he'd miss him and he said no, he saw the look of sadness maybe even pain in his eyes before he puts on a fake smile and mutters back _"I thought so"_ and that in turn made Dean grit his teeth, how Roman doesn't see how much he means to him.

Does he really have to say the words out loud?

Are his actions not enough? The way he is constantly around Roman, the way he touches Roman, the way he smiles at Roman and only Roman.

Dean wants to bang his head against the bar, stop him feeling these pathetic feelings for his best friend.

He wobbles as he stands up from the bar stool he was on, throwing down some notes to pay his tab for that night, before making his way towards the hotel they were staying in for the night. He doesn't really remember how he got back to the hotel but he managed it, he was still in one piece which for him was a miracle.

As Dean stands as straight as he can trying to get into his room, he keeps missing the card slot in the door, he also dropped his key card a few times on the floor, he heard a door open from behind him, he didn't want to see which WWE Superstar or Diva he had woken up, they were probably about to lecture him for drinking so much.

Before he can say anything he feels a strong pair of arms around him pulling him to an upright position, and leading them into their room.

" _You smell so good"_ Dean blurts out.

The man chuckles, it's a familiar chuckle, but Dean can't quite place it due to his lack of awareness for his surroundings plus the amount of alcohol he has consumed that night also did it.

" _You know who else smells good?"_ Dean carries on speaking to the unknown person, _"Roman, he smells like cinnamon all the time"_ Dean says mostly talking to himself.

He finds himself on his back on the cool, crisp bed sheets and the voice saying, _"You're so drunk"_ With a light chuckle. _"Sleep it off dude"_ Is the last thing Dean hears before he feels a kiss being pressed to his forehead before his eyes close succumbing the sleep he so desperately needed.

When Dean's eyes open in the morning his vision is slightly blurry, he sits up and the room almost feels like it's spinning and Dean knows this is not his room, there is none of his crap covering the beds, which begs the question of who's room was it?

He has a flashback of last night and him speaking about Roman.

Roman.

Speaking of Roman, he appeared from nowhere, well not literally, but there he was with only a towel wrapped around his waist, water trickling down his chest and Dean's mouth instantly does dry at the sight in front of him.

Roman was basically a Samoan sex god and Dean was undeniably in love with him.

" _So..."_ Both men start to say at the same time before they both meet each others gaze and awkwardly laugh.

" _So what I meant to say last night was..."_ Dean says and gets cut off by Roman's lips against his, they taste like cinnamon, Dean had a bet with himself that they would.

" _I love you too"_ Roman says and Dean finds himself beaming across at the long haired man that sat next to him on the bed.

* * *

 ** _A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: I miss Ambreigns on TV! #Cries_**

* * *

 ** _Prompt: "It doesn't matter, I'm not leaving you."_**

* * *

There's a feeling somewhere down in the pit of his stomach, an uneasy feeling as he watches his returning brother which his head auto corrects to scream out TRAITOR.

Seth Rollins was back, Dean should have been on a high, he'd won the first and probably last Asylum Match against a season veteran Chris Jericho but he isn't especially when he sees Seth and Roman having a stare down in the hallway, a mere few feet away from him, Seth pats Roman's WWE World Heavy Weight Championship belt that hung on his left shoulder in the most patronising way, Dean hears Roman chuckle, not a friendly chuckle and this makes Dean happy, as Roman is walking away, Seth says _"Roman the guys are going out for some drinks as a welcome back, you should come, it would mean a lot to me"_ As if Dean himself isn't standing a mere few feet away from both Seth and Roman.

Roman doesn't respond as he walks towards Dean, putting his arm around his shoulder pulling the younger man towards him, before looking over his shoulder back at Seth, _"I'll pass"_ Roman says before he starts walking away taking Dean with him, at this point Dean is beaming much to Seth's chagrin.

" _You could have gone if you wanted to"_ Dean says through gritted teeth, as if it pains him to say it.

" _It doesn't matter, I'm not leaving you"_ Roman says shrugging it off, and entwining his hand with Dean's smaller one.

" _Make me sound like a baby"_ Dean mutters sulking.

" _That's because you are my baby"_ Roman says, kissing the top of Dean's head, as Dean remains quiet just leaning into Roman's touch, _"What no smart ass reply?"_ Roman says in a deep voice.

" _No"_ Dean replies looking up from Roman's shoulder.

" _No?"_ Roman repeats Dean's answer mockingly.

" _Maybe Seth coming back was a good thing"_ Roman says in an amused kind of way.

" _Don't you dare say that! Take it back you jerk"_ Dean says pushing Roman away from him, there's the venom Roman knew Dean had in him, Dean fumes as Roman laughs loudly.

" _Oh there is he is, just wanted to make sure you were still with me"_ Roman says, his hands encircling Dean's slim waist, pulling him back towards Roman's larger chest.

" _Don't worry, I'm not leaving you anytime soon you jackass"_ Dean says looking up at Roman defiantly.

" _Love you too babe"_ Roman says, kissing Dean.

" _Damn right"_ Dean mumbles against Roman's soft, cinnamon flavoured lips.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: I miss Ambreigns on TV! #Cries_**

* * *

 ** _Prompt:_ _"It's just that… Well, my favorite character just died."_**

 ** _Early Shield Days... I guess._**

* * *

The room is dark when Dean enters it, this isn't this room, his room is next door, behind the adjoining door that he has closed silently behind him.

His hands out in front of him to guide him to find the bed in the new room he has just entered.

His eyes squint, his hands immediately cover his eyes as the person he had awoken (even in his defence he honestly thought he was being quiet) _"Dean"_ The voice speaks, Dean knew it was a bad idea but he wanted to be around someone warm, Seth in his room wasn't warm, he was cold whereas the other member of The Shield, who was now sitting up on his bed staring at him was warm.

Roman Reigns wasn't just warm, he was hot- in both temperature and appearance.

" _Are you ok?"_ Roman asks his teammate.

Dean just stands there awkwardly shifting his feet, not saying anything, feeling like a fool for waking up Roman for this pathetic reason.

" _Dean"_ Roman says, his voice seems a lot closer now, Dean only really knows how close he is when he places on of his hands under Dean's chin to tilt his head up to look at him, _"Dean, have you been crying?"_ Roman asks Dean as he spots Dean's red, puffy eyes. Dean wants to pull away but the warmth that runs through Roman keeps him still.

" _Dean, you know you can tell me anything"_ Roman keeps talking and Dean wants to run away, tell him this was a mistake especially when he looks up to meet Roman's gaze his natural brown eyes locking onto his baby blue's, he's in too deep.

 _"It's just that… Well, my favorite character just died."_ Dean confesses, he misses the way Roman's features return to normal and he lets out the breath he had been holding, pulling Dean closer to him, _"I keep telling you to stop watching The Fast and The Furious before you go to bed"_ Roman says, his warmth taking over Dean's coldness.

They are fire and ice.

Roman's warmth.

Dean's coolness.

It's why Roman's the first person Dean talks too, the only person Dean lets in, let's see this vulnerable side of him, even if earlier tonight they had a little falling out that's why Dean was sleeping in a room with Seth.

Separate beds obviously, Dean only shares a bed with one person, and right now it was like they were in a romantic movie, both wrapped into each others arms in the moonlight.

" _Come on let's go to bed"_ Roman whispers to Dean, who simply nods and follows Roman into bed, allowing Roman to be the big spoon as they spooned together, Roman covers Dean's smaller hand with his.

" _We can watch The Fast And The Furious together tomorrow if you want?"_ He says softly and Dean smiles.

" _I'd like that"_ Dean says smiling like a kid in a candy shop.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2:** **(Reference to Leon's death in the first movie of the franchise, I found it so sad! : ( )**_

 _ **Please Read And Review x x x**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: I miss Ambreigns on TV! #Cries_**

* * *

 ** _Prompt: "Don't be stupid"_**

* * *

Dean finds himself tossing and turning, he couldn't sleep well he kept drifting in and out of sleep for the past hour or two, after his argument with Roman, he felt not quite right.

He couldn't describe how he felt to be honest.

When he was with Roman he felt... loved, safe, wanted and needed, Seth reappearing made that feeling go away.

Dean kept reliving the scene in his head.

" _I see the way he looks at you" Dean said staring straight at Roman as the older man was getting changed after that nights taping._

" _Dean..." Roman's voice, sounds so patronising right now, this is not what Dean needed right now._

" _No, Roman, don't Dean me" Dean shouts, his anger building rising._

" _You sound ridiculous right now" Roman says, his voice stays calm and neutral, all this does serves is to piss Dean off even more._

" _Well fine, if I'm ridiculous, go, go be Seth like we both know you want to!" Dean spits out hastily._

" _Don't be stupid!" Roman's voice raises it's volume a notch, as he stares right at Dean in disbelief of what the younger man has just said._

" _Now I'm stupid am I?" Dean had now had enough- He stormed out of the locker room, the door crashing against the wall, that's the only sound he heard and that was deafening, Roman didn't call out his name, he didn't follow him._

Roman simply didn't care.

Maybe that is why this cut Dean so deep, he cared more than Roman does.

Dean physically flinches as he feels someone's arm draping over his mid-drift, he jumps up, _"Babe, you ok?"_ Dean finds himself staring at Roman, there's so much love and warmth in his voice and touch, as his hand makes it's way to rest on top of Dean's.

Dean looks confused, how did Roman get here?

" _I thought you weren't coming back"_ Dean says when he finally finds his voice.

" _What? Why?"_ Roman looks at him with a confused expression on his face.

" _You know after our fight earlier..."_ Dean says sheepishly looking down playing with the loose thread on the duvet cover.

" _What fight? Babe, are you feeling ok?"_ Roman says Dean squeezing Dean's hand _"I've only just got back from my meeting with Hunter about Seth's return next week"_ Roman elaborates.

" _So you didn't leave me for Seth?"_ Dean questions, more saying it to himself than Roman as his voice isn't strong.

" _Don't be stupid"_ Dean hears is and it's like deja vu, _"Dean I love you and only you babe ok?"_ Roman says, smiling at Dean.

" _Ok"_ Dean says nodding his head weakly.

" _Babe, have you been drinking?"_ Roman asks.

" _Maybe..."_ Dean says pushing a miniature Jack Daniels off the bed onto the floor.

" _Come here you dork, I love you, why on earth would I ever leave you for Seth Rollins of all people?"_ Roman asks Dean pulling his boyfriend into a bear hug, holding him close to his chest.

" _I- I don't know, it must have been the dream I had"_ Dean mutters into Roman's chest, before turning his head to look up at him, he eyes sparkling with tears that were threatening to fall, Roman smiles before he leans down to kiss Dean softly.

* * *

 _ **Please Read And Review x x x**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: I miss Ambreigns on TV! #Cries_**

* * *

 **"Of course I love you"**

It's one of those nights where Dean has one of his weird yet brilliant ideas, as he calls them, Roman isn't so sure, especially after the California Speed ticket incident, teaches Dean for forcing Roman to give him a hand job in the car on the ride, luckily it wasn't a blow job, especially because of the picture that was taken, can you imagine if Vince ever saw that?

He'd die of a heart attack.

 _" _Do you not love me?"__ Dean's voice teases Roman in the seat next to him.

 _" _Of course I love you"__ Roman says and every time it makes Dean get goosebumps, it's the way he says it, until he adds his little tag of affection onto the end " _Idiot"_ He mutters and it loses all it's meaning, but the smile attached to Roman's face makes Dean know that Roman does love him or he wouldn't be sitting next to him in a Mexican bar that is full of drag queens, while Dean is downing more tequila shorts much to the displeasure of Roman who is scowling.

* * *

 _ **Please Read And Review x x x**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: I miss Ambreigns on TV! #Cries_**

* * *

 _" **Don't you ever do that again!"**_

Roman felt anxious, his whole body on fire from the rage simmering below the surface, he scowls and paces as he watches the small monitor in the locker room, he's watching Dean Vs Chris Jericho, in the first ever asylum match, it kinda terrifies him, yes Roman knows well enough that Dean has a love for Pain, Punishment and Payback, but it scares Roman that one day he might go too far and injure himself and he's pretty sure that it will kill Roman if that happens.

He paces nervously, he sees all the weapons from Barbed Wire to a Mop and Bucket, the straight jacket to a fire extinguisher, Roman nearly has a heart attack when he sees Dean pull out the tacks, knowing how this could go so badly wrong for him

When Roman hears Dean's theme song after the three count, he breathes a sigh of relief that it is finally over.

A few moments later Dean flounces into the locker room looking as if he's on cloud nine, that is until Roman pulls him in for a hug and whispers in his ear, _"Don't you ever do that again!"_ as he holds Dean tightly as if he is afraid to let go.

 _" _Baby, I'm fine, now go and win your match Champ, so we can celebrate"__ Dean says before he quickly kisses his cheek as he needs to go out for his match and Dean can't help but slap Roman's ass as he walks past him and smirk.

* * *

 _ **Please Read And Review x x x**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: I miss Ambreigns on TV! #Cries_**

* * *

 **"Have you ever thought about… like… us?"**

It was becoming something that Dean was finding harder and harder to ignore, from the way Seth conveniently takes over the whole of one bed meaning Roman and Dean had to share a bed, Dean also found it off putting the way that he'd wake up, and him and Roman would be spooning or facing each other with their arms thrown over each other and Seth would be smiling as if he was in on something that the other two members of The Shield weren't.

Or the way if something happened to Dean, it would be Roman who came to his aid first- both in and outside of the ring, Seth just let it happen.

It all comes to a head one night and just because it's Dean- there is alcohol involved; Jack Daniels, Budweiser, Tequila, you name it Dean has his hands on it tonight, when the three members of The Shield leave the bar that night, Seth is smashed, Dean is Drunk and Roman is well not, he seems to be the only one who is 'normal'

It's the same thing most nights, Seth face plants his bed and he's out for a light, Dean is in bed already and it's like he's waiting for Roman to appear who is in the bathroom currently, when he does come out of the bathroom, it's like the room suddenly gets hotter, Dean wants to tell Roman to put a shirt on, he doesn't want Seth to see Roman like this, only him.

He tries to divert his eyes and fails, as Roman slips into bed next to him, there is an awkward silent between them, there's never been an awkward silence between the two men, so Dean says what he's been thinking for the past month (or two, ok four months, alright it's Dean Ambrose he doesn't do feelings)

 _"Have you ever thought about… like… us?"_ Dean's voice is quiet, so unlike his loud and obnoxious side he's been showing all night, such a contrast.

 _" _Us?"__ Roman questions.

Dean is about to shout out a response when he hears Roman's voice again, well his breath against his ear before the man speaks again, _"I think about me and you everyday"_ His warm breath showers over Dean's skin, his smell is so intoxicating, this intimacy feels so right.

 _" _Me too"__ Dean mummers a reply, entwining his fingers with Roman's, as Roman kisses his forehead as Dean leans back on to his shoulder, allowing Roman to hold him close.

* * *

 _ **Please Read And Review x x x**_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** _ **Thank you Tumblr for the prompts!**_

 _ **Short Ambreigns One-Shots**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ ** _15\. "If we die, I'm going to kill you."_**

 ** _PLOT: Roman and Dean get trapped in an elevator after Dean presses all the buttons._**

* * *

 _"You just couldn't leave it alone could you?"_ Roman says staring at the man across from him in the small, confined elevator.

Roman hated small,confined spaces, as a child he has claustrophobia, as an adult, he attempted to pretend he didn't have this, but standing here across from Dean Ambrose in this elevator, Roman was fuming.

 _"Come on Ro, we'll be fine"_ Dean says rolling his eyes, wondering why Roman was acting this way.

 _"If we die, I'm going to kill you"_ Roman mutters before sliding to the floor, his head in his hands looking at the floor, he needed to get out of here and fast.

 _"Roman"_ Dean says seriously, lowering himself down into a squatting position in front of his best friend, moving his head from side to side trying to analysis why his friend his acting this way.

 _"Baby, look at me"_ Dean says softly, but Roman doesn't respond, Dean can just hear Roman's breath becoming more labored than before, Dean places his hand under Roman's chin to tilt his head up to look at him.

 _"It's going to be fine Roman"_ Dean says smiling at Roman, stroking his raven hair out of his face.

 _"How do you know that?"_ Roman asks looking in Dean's eyes.

 _"Do you really think I'd let anything happen to you?"_ Dean asks softly.

 _"Dean..."_ Roman says is eyes starting to water, _"I love you"_ He says softly.

 _"I love you too you goof, you could have just told me you were claustrophobic baby"_ Dean says wrapping his arms around the larger man's bodies.

 _"What do you wanna do while we wait to be rescued?"_ Roman asks sounding so innocent.

 _"I can think of something"_ Dean says smirking.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N Prompt 16:"I can't believe you'd do something like this!"**_

 _ **Short Ambreigns One-Shot x x x**_

* * *

Roman looked around the room, this has to be a joke, there was no way Dean booked this room, or maybe he did just to punish Roman for what he had done.

The room he was currently standing in could barely fit Roman in, let alone him and Dean.

The door opens behind Roman, he swivels on his heel and he can see the look of confusion on his boyfriends face, _"I can't believe you'd do something like this!"_ Roman says as he slumps down on to the bed.

 _"You know what Dean, I knew you were pissed at me about the suspension, but this Dean.."_ Roman says, his voice sad, his demeanour fades he looks sad as well

 _"Roman, baby, this is all a mistake, I definitely ordered a king size bed, Roman I have missed you sooo much, thirty days with out you has been torture, do you really think I'd do this on purpose?"_ Dean says kneeling in between Roman's large thighs, stroking his thighs soothingly.

 _"Dean"_ Roman says, as he hears Dean try and stifle laughter.

 _"Roman, come on, it's pretty funny when you think about it"_ Dean says bursting out laughing.

 _"I'm bigger than the bed Dean!"_ Roman says, he clearly isn't impressed at all.

 _"Just means you'll have to be my bed beautiful"_ Dean says crawling up, to sit on Roman's lap, the bed squeaking underneath their weight.

 _"Hell no, you are heavy"_ Roman says smirking.

 _"Jackass"_ Dean whispers.

 _"Love you babe"_ Roman says smiling across at the man on his lap.

 _"Love you too baby, but please just once, until I go complain about this room"_ Dean says, bouncing up and down on Roman's lap, smirking at him.

 _"Just once"_ Roman says and just as he is confirming this, Dean pushes Roman back onto the bed, hitting his head on the headboard, causing both men to laugh.

 _"This is the worse room ever"_ They both agree.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N Prompt** **17.**_

 _ **A pregnant Dean is feeling a bit insecure and needs his Roman to make him feel better.**_

 _ **Ambreigns AU.**_

 _ **Alpha/Omega Universe.**_

* * *

Dean doesn't know what to do, he's panicking, where was Roman?

He'd called his other half so many times and got nowhere, no answer and that worried Dean, Roman always answered, even if he was working which is where he should have been, but when Dean got to Roman's office he wasn't there.

Naomi, his mate's cousin's wife was no help, as she said she hadn't seen Roman all morning, since he left for a business meeting.

Dean sighs as he gets in his car, he sees the small bump that is growing, maybe Dean was just be irrational because of his pregnancy hormones, but why was Roman not answering his calls?

Dean goes to the coffee shop near Roman's workplace, he pulls in, the place is small and intimate.

According to Roman it had the best coffee in town.

As Dean is placing his order for a de-caf, low sugar latte, he smells the intoxicating smell of cinnamon, he spins on his heel immediately, locking eyes with his Samoan alpha, he runs over, wrapping his arms around Roman's broad shoulders.

 _"I've been looking everywhere for you"_ Dean mutters into Roman's skin.

 _"Well here I am baby boy"_ Roman chuckles, where as Dean clings to him harder, "What?" Roman asks as he sense a change in Dean's aroma, his mate is upset, Roman places his hand under Dean's chin to tip his head up to look at him.

 _"I was worried"_ Dean says sadly.

 _"Dean, baby"_ Roman starts to say, pulling his omega close to him, _"What's wrong?"_ He asks, this isn't like him omega at all, he's normally strong and doesn't normally come out with these things.

 _"I called you a few times and you didn't answer, and I thought it was because you were with another Omega now I'm ya know.. fat"_ Dean confesses.

To Dean's surprise Roman shakes his head and lets out a throaty laugh, _"Another omega? Really Dean?"_ He questions his mate.

 _"Well some Alpha's like to have more than one omega"_ Dean responds.

 _"Well I don't, I have one, who I love more than anything else in this world, and I am having a child with him"_ Roman replies, _"I love you and only you Dean"_ Roman says softly.

 _"B-but why didn't you answer the phone then?"_ Dean asks sadly looking up at Roman.

 _"Because I was doing something"_ Roman says casually.

 _"Roman!"_ Dean says.

 _"Ok- I was planning a surprise for you ok?"_ Roman says excitedly.

 _"A surprise for me?"_ Dean echoes Roman's excitement.

 _"Why so surprised baby?"_ Roman asks the man in his arms.

 _"Naomi said you were at a business meeting"_ Dean says.

 _"Well that is half true, come with me..."_ Roman says, making Dean forget all about his latte.

 _"Roman, where are we going?"_ Dean asks as soon as they get outside of the coffee shop.

 _"Here"_ Roman announces.

 _"It's an empty shop"_ Dean says as they stop outside of an empty store a couple of doors down.

 _"Well now it is... but I brought it for you"_ Roman says.

 _"You brought it for me?"_ Dean questions his Alpha.

 _"Yeah, I remember my sweet omega telling me how he wanted to open a music store before he got pregnant, so here it is.."_ Roman replies.

 _"Ro-"_ Dean says feeling choke up, _"I love you"_ He says quietly, pulling Roman in for a kiss.

 _"Did you really think I was with another omega?"_ Roman questions his omega a few minutes later.

 _"Pregnancy hormones Roman, they make a man crazy"_ Dean says, causing the two men to chuckle.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


End file.
